


you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

by ElasticElla



Series: tipsy tales [7]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Tahani has been in love exactly once in her life. It was a grievous mistake that ended like most of her other romantic relationships, with the object of her affections ending up in Kamilah’s arms.





	you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

**Author's Note:**

> title from archuleta's crush

Tahani has been in love exactly once in her life. It was a grievous mistake that ended like most of her other romantic relationships, with the object of her affections ending up in Kamilah’s arms. She only ever complained the first time it happened, after her eighth grade boyfriend left her, crying to her mother. Predictably perhaps, her mother asked how she could possibly expect any boy to prefer a blubbering mess to the ineffable Kamilah.

Tahani didn’t have an answer then, nor does she have one that she believes now. In theory, she knows there’s no use or benefit in comparing herself to her younger sister. And she has-  _had_ \- plenty of influential friends who would be shocked to hear her voice any such insecurities. But if she were to put out lemon scones and chocolate scones at every party, and the chocolate platter was always consumed first, always inquired after- it wouldn’t take a Stephen Hawking to say the chocolate scone is objectively received better. And what other value does a scone have but to be eaten? Surely, the chocolate scone is better full stop.

It’s an indelicate metaphor, but love is indelicate and Tahani has done well to keep away from it all these years.

For Eleanor of all people- an uncouth working person, oh her parents would detest her- for  _Eleanor_  to try and- try and  _seduce_  her is preposterous! She already has a soulmate- they both do- and if she hasn’t quite clicked with Jianyu yet, it’s simply due to his rather admirable vow of silence. They were made for one another, there’s no reason to second guess or worry, any anxiety should be drained from their relationship.

And yet.

Eleanor keeps inviting herself and her tiny adorable body over, volunteering to help with anything she’s doing. If Tahani’s handing out muffins, Eleanor wants to bring napkins. If Tahani’s running a tennis tournament, Eleanor’s happy to play announcer.

It’s everything she hoped, expected even, for Jianyu to step up and do. Really all of these confusing feelings are Eleanor’s fault and she hates not feeling in control. And every time,  _every_  single time she thinks she has it, that she’s finally figured out how to remain perfectly friendly with Eleanor- the big flirt will say something.

Like telling her how amazing and special and caring she is to put together a neighborhood brunch, and Tahani can’t help but bask in her praise. Love may be terrible- unsightly and unwieldly- but Tahani has never felt so adored.

(So maybe she invites Eleanor home to watch her favorite tv show- friends do that. They paint nails too and have sleepovers and exchange nervous kisses. Like friends do.)


End file.
